The subject matter disclosed herein relates to latch assemblies and, more particularly, to an assembly directed at reducing sound associated with a closing process of a latch assembly, as well as a method of dampening sound during such a closing process.
Often, consumers equate the performance and quality of vehicles and vehicle components with sound quality and minimal noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) characteristics of vehicle components including the latching mechanism of a vehicle door. Providing a vehicle door that opens and closes properly and performs each of those functions with minimal audible indication can suggest to a consumer that the overall door assembly, the door closing mechanism, and the vehicle are of high quality.
Door latch assemblies typically include multiple metallic components and the interaction of these components during latch operation may contribute to noise that is unpleasant to the consumer. Therefore, a reduction in generated noise is desired. Efforts to reduce noise associated with latch operation often lead to a requirement of a greater force from the user to effectively complete the opening and/or closing process. This is a trade-off to reduce noise, but such an effect is also undesirable to a user. Therefore, balancing noise reduction and closing/opening effort is a challenge associated with latch manufacturing.